Step Father, Step Sister
by Rini desu
Summary: Apa jadinya jika ibu Kurosaki Ichigo yang telah menjadi janda menikah dengan duda beranak satu dari klan Kuchiki? Apa Ichigo bisa menerima ayah barunya beserta adik barunya?


Setelah seorang wanita berumur 62 tahun dengan sanggul rendah keluar dari ambang pintu, atmosfir di ruang keluarga milik keluarga kecil Kurosaki itu terasa berat. Hal ini sangat kental dirasakan oleh wanita bersurai oranye ikal yang ditinggal duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tersebut. Kedua tangannya saling meremas karena guncangan batin saat tadi berbicara dengan wanita yang barusan keluar dari rumahnya masih terasa. Matanya menatap tak fokus ke sekeliling. Tak lama, ia memanggil putranya yang sedari tadi ia suruh tetap berada di dalam kamar.

"Ichigo, bisa kemari sebentar, sayang?"

Tak ada jawaban dari arah lantai atas, dari arah kamar anaknya. Namun beberapa menit berlalu, putranya sudah mulai terlihat berjalan turun melewati tangga. Masaki tersenyum hangat pada putranya.

"Ichigo," panggil si ibu dengan pelan begitu Ichigo sudah duduk di sofa di depannya. Masaki berharap putranya akan merespon panggilannya. Namun kelihatannya semua sia-sia belaka. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, lebih baik ia langsung pada inti pembicaraan. Tapi… ia ragu. Dan, keraguan tersebut ikur terbawa dalam nada bicaranya. "ibu akan menikah lagi."

Sejujurnya, Ichigo menguping pembicaraan antara ibunya dan neneknya saat seharusnya ia berada di dalam kamarnya sesuai perintah dari sang ibu. Dan ia sudah menebak hal ini. Tapi, sebagai seorang anak, hal ini tentu akan tetap sangat sulit untuk diterima. Dalam hati kecilnya, Ichigo sangat ingin menolak keputusan tersebut. Hanya ada satu sosok ayah dalam hidupnya, dan akan terus begitu. Tapi Ichigo bukan anak berumur lima tahun lagi, yang akan dengan egoisnya memutuskan sesuatu berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri. Ia sudah mampu berpikir tentang ibunya.

Sebagai seorang wanita, ibunya tentu ingin memiliki seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran, seorang pelindung. Dan Ichigo belum mampu untuk mengemban tugas tersebut. Di usianya yang sekarang, Ichigo masih seorang beban. Biaya hidup, biaya sekolah, juga transportasi dan sebagainya, Ichigo masih meminta pada ibunya.

Seandainya ayahnya belum meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu dan seandainya Ichigo sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjadi sandaran bagi ibunya, maka ia yakin semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Ia benar-benar menyesali semua itu tetap akan menjadi 'seandainya' bahkan sampai hari esok datang.

"Ichigo?" panggil sang ibu lagi. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah sang anak yang menatap sendu lantai rumah. Ia sangat ingin mengangkat kepala sang anak agar ia bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan yang tersirat dari mimik wajah si anak. Tetapi sebelum jemari Masaki berhasil meraih dagu Ichigo, pemuda itu telah bangkit dari duduknya dan membalik tubuhnya menuju ke arah tangga. Ia tidak sanggup memperlihatkan wajahnya pada sang ibu. Karena perkataan dengan mimik wajahnya akan sangat bertentangan.

"Lakukan saja, bu. Aku mendukungmu."

Mata Masaki melebar mendengarnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Namun tak urung ia berkata juga, "Terima kasih, Ichigo."

Nada bicara wanita itu dibuat seriang mungkin. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedang sangat ingin menangis. Dilihatnya punggung si anak yang kian menjauh seiring langkah yang terus meniti anak tangga menuju ke atas-kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu jarak yang memisahkan jarak keduanya sudah cukup jauh, air matanya turun meluncur tanpa bisa dihentikan. Sejujurnya, sebagian dari hatinya berharap si anak akan menolak keputusannya. Namun apa mau dikata? Anaknya juga mendukungnya.

Tuhan! Entah apa yang akan tercipta dari kebohongan hati keduanya ini.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Step Father, Step Sister**_

_Rated : T_

_Genre : _Saya nggak begitu yakin memilih_ genre  
_

_Warning : _kemungkinan_ OOC, OC(_ibu MisakiKurosaki Kade_), _selalu ada celah untuk_ Typo, AU  
_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Sebuah mobil Mercedes hitam melaju pelan meninggalkan SMP Karakura setelah menjemput Kuchiki Rukia. Di dalamnya, selain Rukia ada pula seorang supir merangkap pelayan pribadi Rukia yang bernama Renji Abarai dan sang ayah, Kuchiki Byakuya. Kehadiran sang ayah hari ini termasuk hal yang langka karena sang ayah biasanya tidak akan ikut menjemput Rukia, melainkan berada di kantor, berhadapan dengan berkas-berkas yang akan menghantarkan diri pada kolam uang. Karena inilah, Rukia mulai banyak bicara.

"_Tou-san_ tumben ikut menjemputku. Ada apa? Apa ada hal yang penting?" tanyanya riang. Byakuya baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika Rukia menyelanya. "Ah! Biar kutebak. _Tou-san_ ingin mengajakku ke kantor lagi, ya? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Nanao si nenek sihir. Dia jahat! Masa' aku dimarahi hanya karena aku berlari-lari di koridor dan mengajak paman gendut Omaeda bermain!"

"Apa?" tanya Byakuya bingung. Bukan untuk merespon curhatan putrinya, tapi lebih pada cara bicara putrinya. Sungguh, Byakuya tidak tahu putrinya belajar dari mana kata-kata kasar tadi. Nenek sihir, paman gendut-walau semuanya berdasarkan kenyataan, Byakuya tidak bisa menolerirnya.

"'Apa' apanya, Tou-san? Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Rukia polos. Namun Byakuya diam saja.

Rukia memang aktif bicara. Renji yang sudah biasa diajak mengobrol oleh gadis kecil itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan karena Rukia berhasil membuat pengusaha sukses itu bungkam. Namun karena Renji bukanlah tipe bawahan yang suka melihat atasannya menderita, ia merasa kasihan jua pada Byakuya.

"Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama mau bicara."

Bukannya berhenti bicara untuk mendengarkan Byakuya, Rukia justru mengomentari cara bicara Renji. "Iih, oji-san!" ujarnya manja pada Renji. Ia sudah menganggap sopir pribadinya itu sebagai seorang paman. "Jangan memanggilku menggunakan embel-embel "sama". Jelek, tahu! Mending pake '-_chan'_. Kan kedengarannya imut!"

"Haha!" Renji tertawa renyah. Walaupun tidak terlalu paham maksud Rukia, ia menuruti juga. "Baiklah, Rukia-chan."

Rukia, di kursi penumpang tengah tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Hal ini memberikan jeda yang cukup untuk Byakuya masuk ke dalam percakapan antara putrinya dan pelayan pribadi putrinya tersebut.

"Rukia," tapi belum sampai maksudnya tersampaikan, perasaan ragu menyelinap di relung hatinya. Ia sempat berniat untuk batal bertanya, namun melihat mata violet lebar Rukia yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya, Byakuya merasa tak bisa mundur. Hingga kemudian, ia tetap bertanya namun dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda, "kau… masih mendengarkanku kan?"

Rukia jadi sewot. Ia merasa sangat penasaran tadi, tapi ayahnya sungguh tidak berbakat untuk diajak mengimbanginya berbicara. "Tentu saja, Tou-san."

Byakuya tertawa hambar. "Ah, baguslah."

Hening. Renji yang menyetir tidak berani mengiterupsi obrolan antara ayah dan anak ini, walau kelihatannya si anak lebih tertarik mengobrol dengannya daripada ayahnya. Sayang, karena tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan yang kemudian tercipta, Renji memutuskan untuk bicara juga.

"Rukia-chan, ayahmu ingin mengajakmu ke restoran. Benar kan, Byakuya-sama?"

Mata besar Rukia melebar. Iris violet kelabunya jadi terlihat bulat sempurna. "Restoran?" ulangnya. Setelah mendapati ayahnya ikut menjemputnya pulang sekolah, lagi-lagi ia mendapat sebuah kejutan. "Benarkah, Tou-san?"

Byakuya berdehem. Ia melirik ke arah putrinya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

Raut wajah Byakuya sedikit kaku mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Dada Byakuya sakit harus menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini. Terdengar desahan nafas yang dibuang sebelum akhirnya Byakuya menjawab, "Kita akan bertemu dengan calon ibumu, Rukia."

Selama beberapa detik, Rukia terdiam untuk menelaah ucapan ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian-

"HOREEE!" sorak Rukia. "Kau dengar, Renji? Aku akan segera punya ibu!" jeritnya bahagia sambil memeluk Renji dari belakang jok kemudi.

"Aduh, Rukia! Aku sedang menyetir. Lepas!" pintanya sambil meringis. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli. "Aku akan punya ibu! Aku akan punya ibu! Yey!"

Byakuya melirik tingkah Rukia dari sudut matanya. Sebagai seorang ayah, ada perasaan bahagia menyusup dalam relung hatinya kala melihat senyum mengembang di wajah putri semata wayangnya, Rukia. Namun sebersit perasaan sedih juga tak bisa menguap begitu saja. Antara bahagia dan sedih, ia merasa bimbang hingga akhirnya yang ia rasakan justru sakit.

"Hah, bagaimana ini, Hisana. Aku belum siap!" desahnya dalam hati.

.

.

_To be Continued_

* * *

Kalau nggak salah, saya udah 3 minggu ninggalin akun saya. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, saya update 3 cerita. Maaf kalau menuh-menuhin fandom ini.

Oke, bagi para reader, silahkan kirimkan kritik dan saran melalui kotak review. Saya nggak ngedit fic ini. Dikarenakan tugas fisika telah menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Hah, saya sedikit kesal karena mood pengen ngetik berbanding lurus dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. *nggak penting banget, sih?*


End file.
